Harry Potters sister Natalie Potter
by Lelleg
Summary: In this story you get to follow Harrys big Sister Natalie Potters life and her journey through Harrys 4th year, and under the war as well as relationship with our famous quidditch player. Be aware that English isn't my first language therefor there will be mistakes especially since I struggle most with writing, so just a heads up.
1. Chapter 1

Have you packet everything Harry I asked gently. He looked up at me and gave me a big smile whilst nodding. If you're wondering whom I am. I'm Natalie Lily Potter big sister off Harry James Potter the so called the boy who lived. I have always tried to protect my little brother from everything, but our relatives don't make it easy on us. When I got my letter on my 11 birthday I didn't know if I should leave Harry or not for we have never been apart but I went after a lot off talking with Harry and I used my time there wisely. I studied a lot off charms and transfiguration off class and fast became top student off the year in my year and almost past the second years by the end of term. Poison is one off my favourite classes even though Snape is a pain in the ass, he lets me bee though since I'm the best at it. When I got home after the school year though I was happy to find my little brother I had sent him all kinds of stuff from school with the help off the Weasleys. Two years after me, my brother also began, which was awesome but we ran in to a lot off problems with trolls, Voldemort (also the year I got to skip a grade), the year after the basilisk, then dementors. My brother really is a danger magnet. Both off us had made the quidditch team Harry as a seeker and me as a chaser, I was so proud off him since he was the youngest seeker in like forever. I was wicked at it and I loved it as well but school came first for me especially since I got to skip one year so this year I have my N.E.W.T. I had also become a prefect this year but that was honestly no surprise I have the best grades in school with only O:s as well, Percy was so jealous when he went here, and I'm Hermione's role model. I read potion, charms, transfiguration, herbology, care off magical creatures, antics runs, defense against the dark arts, and also special classes with Madame Pomfrey in healing, but I also studying language, wand less magic and nonverbal magic I have tried to teach Harry that as well but he don't have the best patience.

I'm not a vain person but I know I have a pretty face. I have my mother's eyes just like Harry, and the same shade dark, my hair is to my waist though and not unruly it's rather thick and luscious. Long black lashes with defined eyebrows cute little nose strait white teeth, red plump lips. Blemish free skin that is slightly tanned with a slight blush. In other words I look gorgeous and the older I get the better I look. My body is gorgeous as well although no one know just how good since I always were robes in school. Firm c cups with a toned stomach and a nice firm bum with long legs. But as for now I was dressed in a sweeter so you can't make out my curves, because just like Harry I get secondhand clothes.

Harry talks to me about everything, which I'm happy about. It feels great that he has somebody to lean on. And I know he appreciate everything I have tried doing for him in our past like when I would work at neighbors to earn money for secondhand books to Harry that I started reading for him as a kid.

Come on the Weasleys will be her any minute now. We are going with the Weasleys to the World Cup tomorrow and it feels great. Fred and George is two off my best mates along with Angelina, and boy have I saved them many times for trouble or what. Aunt and uncle get red in the face as they arrive but I don't care the slightness. But I do laugh until my stomach hurts because off how the twins tricked my cousin with their candy.

Time skip

Seriously Ronald can't you stop talking about food for one minute. I shrike and Hermione my little sister glares at him (she feels like a little sister). What? I'm hungry. You don't happen to have some off your cookies on you? He ask, ugh I can't believe how Harry stands him the slightness. Arthur nice to see you this must be you family. Mr. Diggory says. Why of course all the red heads the black heads is Harry and Natalie Potter. Arthur answer. Potter, I heard a lot off you two from my boy Cedric especially about you Natalie top off your year and the years above I heard extraordinary, and no better chaser exist. Also heard my boy beat Harry potter in the last game last year. He says with pride I can see Cedric looking extremely embarrassed that he'd told his father that much about me or about beating Harry, he gives me a small apologise smile which I just wave off, something he seems to finder revealing so I'm guessing it was about me. I can see the boys getting red in the face, don't know if it because he told his father that they won or if it was because his father talked so good about me. Ginny and Hermione on the other hand gives one another secret smiles that I don't miss.

They seem to like him, he's too much off a pretty boy for my taste we countinue or tripp to the portkey, and everybody grab shoe. Harry grab hold. I Yell and Arthur drag him to it just as it departe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bulgarian** English

We continue or Tripp to the portkey, and everybody besides Harry grabbed the shoe. Harry grab hold. I yell. Arthur dragged him to it just as it departed. On three I want you to let go. One and just then Fred collide with me so I lose my hold on the shoe and fell face first down, and I can feel I fell on someone. I'm so terrible sorry, did I hurt you sir. I say and fast scramble to my feet as he also goes up. Firzt timz witz porzkey? The man ask with a Bulgarian accent. I can't really see his face because he have a hood on. **Yes and I unfortunately got quite a push off my dear friend so I lost my hold on the key.** I say with an annoyed look. **You speak Bulgarian Impressive because you're not from there are you?** The mysterious man said. **No, well I had some time to spare so I decided to learn some language on my spare time.** I say with a smile. He nods, I can see him studying me, that doesn't surprise me though I have many times been complimented for my looks. **That is really impressive** he says.** Why thank you, but are you sure you're okay?** I ask looking him over. **Yeah** he says,** it's just a scratch.** I see a small cut on his left arm. **Oh I'm terribly sorry let me fix that for you and don't worry I know what I'm doing**. I say as I see his worried face. I kind off understand him since our teacher took away all off Harrys bones in his arm during his second year, I murmured a healing charm and a repair charm on his clothes. **Thanks**! He said with obviously surprise, you see healing charms are extremely hard to perform. **No problem it was my mistake after all, it was nice meeting you.**. I say because I don't know what his name is. **Viktor**. He says. what I don't know is that he's not telling me his last name because his afraid I will go fan girl on him. **Nice meeting you Viktor but I believe I must go find my friends and brother I believe they are worried about me by now.** I say with a small smile whiles starting to walk away. I can feel a big hand grabbing mine. **And your name? **He ask with a crocked smile. I must say he's very handsome if I look at what I can see, rough in away. **Natalie**. I say with a dimple smile that I know has guys swoon, normally I'm not a flirt but it's not like I will see him again. I can see him swallowing hard as I walk away.

It takes me a while until I find them. Fred Weasley how dare you push me off the portkey. I yell and they all sprint to me with Harry hugging me first then Hermione. I'm so sorry Nat really I didn't mean to he looks devastated. I hug him don't worry about it it's okay I know you didn't mean to. We walk around before the game and meet a lot off people from school. We make it to the top box which the Malfoys unfortunate are in as well. I can see that the Bulgarian minister Ivor is here, I can also see the Malfoys trying to kiss his ass well as Cornelius. He's acting like he don't now English which I fined funny as hell. **I do understand I just like it when you jest.** The minister says. What did he say? stupid Ronald says bringing all the attention to me. Well Ronald it's not my business to say now is it.** I'm sorry minister I can speak Bulgarian but I won't say anything if that is what you wish because frankly it's very entertaining to see Cornelius jest around.** I say wiliest curtsy proper pureblood style. I asked Minerva to teach me since I wanted to keep our fathers history intact therefor Minerva taught me to dance and pureblood etiquette. I can see the Malfoys looking surprised. **What a pleasant surprise I must say people don't often learn our language, what is your name dear.** The minister says kissing the backside off my hand, **Natalie Potter minister. **I say. What I didn't know was that he direct made the connection that I was the girl that his boy Viktor had come to talk to him about. And he had to agree with his son that I were unbelievable beautiful and intriguing. He had never seen anyone with such beauty other than a veela. **It's a pleasure dear, I must insist you sit next to me**. Which I do, but get the evil eye from both Cornelius and the Malfoys not that I care.

During the game we talked quite a bit and I came too really like Ivor. I talked a lot off tactics with him I think he found my love for quidditch amusing since he looked almost gleeful which I don't get. As the game ended the team players made their way to the top box. As they entered the Bulgarian minister gave me a goodbye hug which some Bulgarian players seem to be shocked about. As they made their way over Malfoy approached me. Natalie there you are I were wondering if I could do the pleasure off escorting you back down. Draco said to me with what he thought was a attractive smirk, like I would even consider it. I'm sorry but I already have an escort down, Fred! I said with I sickly sweet smile. Anyone could tell I didn't like him. Oh are you ready to go. Fred said as he came and gave me his arm. I took it and with a stiff nod to Draco and a friendly smile to the rest I walked away.

(Krum pov)

As I entered the top box I could see my father hugging a girl, which surprised me and not only me but my team mates as well. My father didn't like many people because most was just fake ass licking idiots. As they turned my breath stopped, it was the girl, the same girl that fell on me. Boy was she beautiful. **It's her** I say to my friends/teammates. **Man she's beautiful** they say in union like in a trance. And she truly is as we make our way over I can see a Farret looking boy approach her. And I see her stiffen with a disgusted look on her pretty face. Natalie there you are I were wondering if I could do the pleasure off escorting you back down**.** She doesn't look happy at all, besides he's looking so much younger than her, he don't stand a chance. I'm sorry but I already have an escort down, Fred! She calls with a displeased expression. A red head comes and gives him her arm and they disappear. I wonder what there relationship is.

As we enter our tent fathers looking at me. **What?** I say. **She's very beautiful never seen anyone like her before, and such a clever young women.** He say with a smile. **What was he last name father?** I have to know.** Now that wouldn't be fair she do not know yours. On the other hand do know that I absolutely approve off her as your companion, I would very much like to have her as my daughter in law.** He say wishfully. I just gape at him that is defiantly a first. **But what if I don't see her again**. I say. **Don't worry son you will, you will meet her at hogwarts.** I just have to wait then I guess as I settle down to talk about the game.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I received the proposal to use '''' instead of underlining the words so i tried that for this chapter, Bulgarian is still Bold**

Nat pov.

As we arrived to Hogwarts us prefects got an introduction about the tournament and what we were to do. I and Brian were to escort the Bulgarians to the castle whilst Eva and John were to escort the French. But they were going to arrive at the end of the week. The week flew by and before we had time to react the week was over and we were was down at the dock were suppose to arrive. We could see the French student coming in a flying carriage and then I saw the ship emerge it was pretty impressive I have to admit. As they stepped out I spoke loudly.

**My name is Natalie and this is Brian we will be escorting you to the castle, as we go I will tell you what you need to know and you are free to ask questions. **I could see them all looking at us hopefully approvingly.

**Follow me, our castle is very big and have a magical heart we call it. The castle can trick you if you****'****re not careful. The staircases for example moves when they feel like it so be careful. Sometimes the doors likes to move or lock themselves as well. Most paintings are helpful if you get lost and ask one of the older student if you have a hard time finding a place. **I feel pleased that they seem to find it fascinating. I can see a familiar looking guy in the middle but I can't set my finger on it. I escort them to the doors off the great hall were the French people are as we'll. I mumble a spell so they don't know how much I can do, and a black glow appear.

**When the glow turns red you will enter.** I say and am about to walk in when a Ravenclaw comes running to me in tears.

''Pleas you have to help Madam Pompfry it was an accident I wasn't paying attention, she sent me to get you.'' Poor thing looks devastated, therefore I leave opposite direction after telling her to join her classmates. And god did it look awful, she was covered in blood and burns and gods now what. I helped madam Pompfrey an hour before she got stable. Apparently the had attempt do make potion prank and it had tip and covered the poor girl. I clean up and make my way to the great hall, I must say I'm very tired after that much magic use but luckily I got some house points. As I enter the great hall it's full of people talking, so I don't draw to much attention to me but I can still fell plenty of eyes. The Rawenclaw girl hurry over to me and I can see she been crying still.

''She's stabile for now, so you can relax''. I say with a genuine smile with my dimples. She throws herself at me.

''Thank you, thank you, thank you.'' She sobs out in relief. I awkwardly pat her back.

''She's okay for now professor'' the girl say to Flitwick their head off house.

''Oh very good off you miss potter 20point for helping a fellow student.'' And I can see red gems falling in to Gryffindor hourglass and they cheer. I chuckle lightly.

''It was really no problem at all I'm just glad I could help.'' I say with a smile.

''But I'm really hungry now so you'll have to excuse me.'' I say and walk to sit with the twins.

''Hello love one hour in and you have already gotten points aren't you a fabulous student.'' The twins say.

I just roll my eyes and am about to fill my plate when I notice that it's only dessert which makes me pout. Un seen to me all the guys who don't stare at the vela stars at me and have one thought in common, adorable. Especially on set off eyes belonging to a special Bulgarian. I don't feel like eating dessert as dinner so I wait till I can go to the kitchen, Dumbledore finally finish his speech.

Fred and George luckily went to the kitchen and brought me some food yesterday. I walked with Angelina to the defence against the dark arts since I skip to 7th grade in order to challenge myself and because I will take my Newts. We have this class as well as charms and potion with the Bulgarians. But I must say that moody seams mental if you ask me.

''Potter name the unforgivable.'' Moody yells.

''You have the crucious curs which is a torture curs, mostly used in the last war. The Imperio curs which is a spell that makes you what the spell caster wants you to do. Then you have the Avada Kadavra spell that is the killing curs.'' I say with a hard tone not amused, not amused at all. I must say he is very insensitive when knowing what that have done to my family.

''Very good Miss Potter, 5points to Gryffindor.''

He continue the class but the he started performing the imperio curs on all of us. It was quite fun to watch. Since Viktor Krum and some other guy from Durmstrang was the only one able to resist.

''Potter your turn.'' He says.

I walk up to the front as he cast the spell. Then I stars hearing a voice in my head telling me to starts jumping up and down while waving my arms like a bird. And it's like I don't have control off my body. But I refuse to lose. So I ground my feet.

''Forget that.'' I say and walk to my desk next to Angelina. He looks surprised but continue.

As we exit the class room it's a group of girls squealing fan girls for Krum. So bloody annoying if you ask me. After the dinner I walk to the library to study at my spot in a very far away corner so I won't be disturbed. After about 15 minutes, I can hear a deep voice.

**May I sit here?** I look up to see Viktor bloody Krum


End file.
